Un morceau de papier jauni par le temps
by Cloeamy16
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse de Ron mais ne lui a jamais dit. La veille de son départ pour son école de Droit, elle retrouve une lettre qui est adressée au jeune homme. Elle est alors partagée entre deux envies, celle de la lui donner et celle de recommencer une nouvelle vie, sans lui. Écoutera-t-elle son cœur ou sa raison? UA


**Un morceau de papier jauni par le temps**

_Hello!_  
_Voici mon premier OS, qui à la base ne devait pas l'être. ( notez l'ironie, haha )._  
_Si pendant votre lecture vous trouvez des fautes, des tournures de phrases bizarres ou autre, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews._  
_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf le scénario._  
_Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

Hermione termina sa valise et la referma. Toutes ses affaires étaient fin prêtes, il ne manquait plus que sa brosse à cheveux, sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice qu'elle rangerait le lendemain matin.  
En effet, la jeune fille de 18 ans partait le lendemain pour la plus prestigieuse école de Droit d'Angleterre: Poudlard. Elle allait quitter Oxford, sa ville natale pour la capitale, dans le but d'y revenir diplômée en Droit.  
Rien que d'y penser, Hermione en avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle se voyait déjà en avocate réputée, défendant les cas les plus extrêmes... Mais la jeune fille revint vite sur Terre, se souvenant qu'elle n'y était pas encore et qu'il lui fallait encore quelques années avant d'être au moins une simple avocate.  
Elle commença alors la vérification de ses placards, plus aucun vêtement ne traînait, elle avait même pris toutes ses parures de lit.  
Elle termina sa vérification par sa table de chevet. Elle en ouvrit un tiroir et y trouva un morceau de papier, plié en quatre. C'était un morceau de papier jauni par le temps, un petit cœur y était dessiné.  
Hermione le déplia et lut les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites.  
_"Cher Ron,_  
_Cela fait longtemps que je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de te le dire. Autant te dire que j'ai réfléchis pas mal de temps avant de trouver le moyen de te le faire savoir. Étant donné que le peu de courage qui m'anime quand je viens frapper à ta porte s'évapore lorsque tu ouvres, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne peux pas te le faire comprendre par des gestes, tu me prendrais pour une folle. Et l'acte de tendresse en lui même... Tu ne voudrais plus me parler après..._  
_Alors j'ai décidé de te l'écrire..._  
_Je me lance... Ronald Weasley, je t'aime. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi est-ce si difficile de te dire "je t'aime"?_  
_Par contre je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose R., réponds-moi même si ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est pas réciproque..._  
_Avec mes plus tendres sentiments,_  
_H."_  
Trop occupée à lire la missive, "H" ne s'était pas rendue compte que des perles salées s'échappaient de ses yeux et venaient s'écraser sur le papier.  
La jeune fille se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et fit vagabonder son esprit vers le dénommé Ron.  
Ron était un jeune homme de son âge, qui était le sixième enfant d'une fratrie de sept enfants, composée de 6 garçons et une fille. Hermione connaissait toute la famille, hormis les deux frères aînés. Lui et sa famille étaient les voisins de la jeune fille. Ron avait été le premier qui l'avait accueillie, et il l'avait rapidement intégrée à son petit groupe d'amis. Puis de fil en aiguille, Hermione était tombée amoureuse de Ron. Sauf que pour le jeune homme, Hermione n'était rien d'autre que sa meilleure amie. Elle avait ainsi écouté Ron lui raconter toutes ces peines de cœur et avait connu toutes ces "histoires d'amour" ( qui ne duraient jamais plus de trois mois). Puis il y avait cinq ans, Hermione s'était décidée à lui déclarer sa flamme, mais toute la force, tout le courage qu'elle avait déployé pour écrire cette lettre s'étaient estompés quand Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Lavande Brown. Hermione avait accusé le coup, mais cette conversation l'avait tellement marquée, qu'elle pouvait se souvenir des moindres détails, et si on lui demandait d'écrire la discussion, elle l'écrirait mot pour mot.  
Ce jour là, Ron lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un parc. Hermione, ayant cru que le jeune homme voulait lui avouer des sentiments amoureux qu'une infinie parcelle d'elle-même savait inexistants, s'était préparée soigneusement, avait essayé plusieurs robes, avait répété son discours des dizaines de fois à une photo de Ron et avait mis sa lettre dans la poche de son manteau.  
Quand l'adolescente naïve qu'elle était était arrivée sur le lieu du rendez-vous, elle l'avait tout de suite repéré. Ce jour-là le ciel oscillait entre le gris et le bleu. "comme ses yeux, n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser Hermione".  
Ce fut quand il leva les yeux vers elle, qu'un sourire béat s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il se tenait droit et avait l'air fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer. Et là, Hermione comprit. Elle avait déjà vu Ron aller déclarer sa flamme à plusieurs filles, et il ne se tenait jamais droit. Bien au contraire. Il avait toujours la tête rentrée dans les épaules et il se tordait nerveusement les mains. Il s'était avancé vers elle, mains dans les poches, l'air décontracté.  
Dire qu'Hermione avait été triste aurait été un euphémisme. Malgré cela, elle n'avait rien laissé paraître et avait décoché au jeune homme un sourire préfabriqué.  
"Laisse-moi deviner, lui avait-elle lancé une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, Lavande Brown?  
\- Comment t'as deviné?  
\- C'est la seule fille de quatrième avec laquelle tu n'es pas encore sorti,lui avait-elle répondu en "riant"."  
Durant tout le rendez-vous, Ron lui avait expliqué à quel point Lavande et lui s'entendaient à merveille,blabla... En rentrant chez elle, Hermione avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur et qu'on l'avait piétiner devant elle.  
Au plus elle se souvenait, au plus les joues de "H" s'humidifiaient. Elle se leva alors de son lit et alla glisser sa lettre dans l'une des poche de son trench-coat. Puis elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla quelque peu nostalgique, mais aussi très heureuse de commencer une nouvelle vie. Cette nuit là elle avait pris la décision d'oublier son amour pour Ron et de s'ouvrir au monde. Alors elle se leva, déjeuna, se prépara et rangea ses dernières affaires. Elle regarda sa montre: son train partait dans une heure. Elle avait encore le temps de faire un tour au parc. C'est au moment où elle fermait la porte de la maison que Ron arriva.  
"-Alors, ça y est tu t'en vas? Lui demanda-t-il. ( on pouvait déceler une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume dans sa voix.)  
-Oui, répondit la jeune fille.  
-Eeeh biiien... À la prochaine, dit-il." Il lui adressa un petit sourire et disparut.  
"C'est ça à la prochaine, souffla"H"."

...  
Dans son train, Hermione regardait les paysages défiler depuis près d'une heure, lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir un morceau de papier jauni par le temps de son trench-coat. Elle relut les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites. À la fin de sa lecture, "H" fit quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis bien des années: elle déchira la missive en une centaine de petits morceaux, qu'elle laissa tomber au sol et qu'elle ne ramassa pas.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva à la gare King's Cross, "R" était oublié et ce fut une nouvelle Hermione qui sauta hors du train.  
En revanche ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'à Oxford, un jeune homme roux aux yeux oscillant entre le gris et le bleu se traitait mentalement d'idiot, tandis qu'une perle salée roulait sur sa joue.

* * *

_Voilà c'était mon premier OS et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu._  
_En revanche je me demande si je dois faire une suite ou laisser comme ça. À vous de me dire. :-) Et surtout n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez penser de cet OS._

_Attention, spoiler: je devrais bientôt poster mon second OS, il est déjà écrit. Par contre il est triste._


End file.
